


straight

by KellyMichiels



Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyMichiels/pseuds/KellyMichiels
Summary: Kelly falls for a gay man. will he commit or will he decline?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	straight

**Author's Note:**

> one of my first stories so bare with me

Matt broke up with his husband and the divorce was initiated. 

A couple of months later Matt was walking down the street, when a group of women ran towards him for an autograph. They began to get a little violent and he was getting uncomfortable. At one moment he thanked them and turned around to get back to his car. But the women were blocking his way. A few minutes later he found an open spot and began to run. the women followed him of course. He ran until he bumped against something. he looked up and saw that he ran into a woman. matt looked at her. "are you oke? we had a bit of a run there" she smiled at him. "yeah i'm fine, but it looks like you need some help." she made a gesture towards the women still running. "oh no, yes i'm being hassled and its driving me crazy." she bit her lip. "its gonna sound weird and i'm not a stalker but do you trust me enough?" he eyed her. "euhm odd as it sounds, i do." she smiled at him. "then follow me Mr bomer." he was surprised hearing his name. "You know me?" she laughed. "of course everyone does but i'm a nice normal person and they arent. come on let's go." 

so they got into her car and drove to her house. "i hope you don't mind i drove to my house, i got to feed some animals first before i take you to were you wanna go." he raised a brow "animals?" she rolled her eyes. "yeah i'm a zookeeper and i have a couple of babies to feed." "oh thats cool." she opened her front door. "so come in want a drink?" he followed her in. "yeah sure some tea perhaps." she nodded "oke. your Lucky i am a tea drinker myself and i'm kelly by the way." she gave him his tea and went to feed her animals. he looked around and saw pictures of a beautiful little girl. "do you have a daughter?" a smile formed on her lips. "yes her name is Emily." "she is so cute you got to love her." her smile widened. "she's with her grandpa now. he'll drops her off or i go and get her." he noticed there werent any significant other pics. "and is there a father or?" her face went to sad. "no he left me when i was pregnant. he had his fun and he didnt want a child so i raised her on my own and with help from my brothers and my dad of course. enough about me how about you?" she kinda didnt want to talk about that part in her life. "well i'm getting better. you probably know that me and simon ..." she nodded "yeah that didnt take long for the media to post that." he smiled her saying that. "yep its hard sometimes but i'm fine at the moment. the kids are with simon now." after a long conversation matt has to go and kelly has to pick up emily. " i'll drop you off were your car is." he nodded "thanks for the talk it did me good." she took a piece of paper and wrote something on it. "here is my number matt in case you ever wanna talk again. maybe you can come and visit the zoo with your boys." "hey thats a good idea." she drops him off and went to get her daughter. 

the next day she went to work at the zoo and emily came too. she loved to help her mom with the animals. then she got a call from an unknown number. 

matt: hey kelly its matt

Kelly:ok hey. 

Matt: is it oke that i come over with the boys. 

Kelly: yeah sure. just mention my name and you'll get a discount at the entrance. 

Matt:oke. see you soon.

an hour later matt arrived at the zoo and got the discount. "dad this is so cool. i love animals. i know henry." kelly walked towards matt. "hey guys i'm the owner of the zoo and would you like to feed some animals with your dad and me." the boys all nodded. they went for food and kelly chose baby tigers to feed. "thanks for this kelly." she placed her hand on his shoulder. "your welcome matt. i know kids love this. emily enjoys this aswel." they were enjoying themselves and the twins and henry liked kelly. emily was playing with the boys. until matt got a phonecall. 

Matt: hey yeah

Simon:can you come out with the boys 

matt: uhm i still got an hour

simon: i am here to pick them up.

matt: but there still 

simon: now matt!!

matt: ok i'll be there in a few minutes.

he hung up the phone "euhm i gotta go simon is here." he looked so sad now. "matt you have every right to be with your sons then he is." he looked right at her. "yeah i know but i dont wanna fight this. so see you next time" she smiled mildly "ok it was fun having you and the boys here." he gave her a hug. "yeah thanks for that." she accepted his hug. "you are very welcome." they left and kelly felt bad for him.

when the evening came she decided to go to his place with emily. he told her were he lived after she dropped him of to his car the other day. she rang the doorbell and he opened with a sad face until he saw who it was. "hi what are you doing here." and gave her a big hug. "i thought you would want some company." he smiled "yeah i could use that. come in. you brought emily with you". and emily hugged him firmly "yeah she likes you and thats rare for her "emily stretches her arms to matt so he has to pick her up . "look she wants to be here". matt picks her up. he looked at her lovingly. "shes so beautiful. i can see where she gets her good looks from." kelly blushed. they talked on the couch while emily fell asleep on matts lap. "its so nice to talk to you. its so easy its like i've known you for years." she giggled "i know right." he looked more nervous now "can i be honest with you right now?" he asked "yeah sure." he took her hand "you are like my best friend now its been awhile that i could talk to someone like this." she tightened the grip on their hands. "i know the feeling. its difficult to trust someone again. but i'm trust wordy. i got my daughter to prove it." he smiled "yeah she is gonna break hearts when shes older." she looked worried "i'll hope shes smart and makes better choices than i did." he squeezed her hand "everything happens for a reason thats destiny otherwise you wouldnt have emily." she smiled "yeah you are probably right. its getting late we should go." she let go of his hand "you dont have to go." she was surprised "wow did you just do an un honorable proposal mr bomer." he blushed "no i just want you both to stay. besides your daughter is sleeping." she looked at her sleeping girl and smiled "yeah i dont wanna wake her up." he was glad. "lets watch a movie you can choose." kelly sighed "euhm i like action movies i'm not into the romantic stuff." he was relieved. "no me either." she eyed him. "i got the new die hard." "thats perfect." he pointed to were the dvd was. "can you put it in i cant move. " kelly again smiles at him and her daughter. "look at you 2 too bad your gay you'd make a good dad for emily." she laughs and he smiles back. they watched the movie together and kelly felt asleep on matts shoulder they woke up by emily yelling to wake up they woke up and looked at eachothers sleepy head. "omg i look a mess dont i?" and she was finger combing her hair. "its not so bad. im going to work today i'm shooting white collar season 4." kelly nodded "yeah i just saw season 2 it screams for more. especially between neal and his women." matt raised a brow "you like the character neal dont you?" kelly giggled "oh yes i do; good looking, well dressed it doesnt get any better than that." matt smile. "how would you feel about joining me today." her eyes widened "do you have to ask? of course. can i bring my daughter with me?" he smiled "sure Tiffany just had a baby aswel." they freshened up and went to the set. 

when they got there matt introduced her to everyone and they immediately fell in love with her and emily. she got a call from her brother to come to the zoo because they had an emergency. "matt i gotta go there's an emergency at work." matt looked worried "everything oke?" kelly replied "yeah its just buster, thats making the zookeeper a hard time nothing i cant handle. we'll talk later." she gave him a hug and emily jumped into his arms for a kiss and a hug "yeah sure." she waved at the rest "Bye guys. see you later nice to meet you." they waved back to her. tim calls matt to him. "kelly is a nice woman and emily wow" matt started to smile "yeah they are fantastic." tim eyed him "are you sure that it isnt more than that?" matt frowned "what do you mean?" tim smiled "you have enough female friends. but you have never brought any of them with you." matt was getting uncomfortable "tim she is just a friend i dont fall for women remember." tim chuckled with those words "yeah i know but do you know that when your with her." and he walks away leaving matt behind confused with thoughts. 'no i dont like women, i like her a lot but i'm not attracted to her or am i?' matt leaves his thought for what they are and finishes todays shooting.

the next few days they grew and grew together. they were inseparable. Matt had an awards event coming up and asked kelly if she wanted to go. she said yes of course but she has to join him there because she had to arrange everything for emily and getting her dress. 

matt arrived at the red carpet and the paparazzi were taking pictures and asking him questions about simon and matt tried to answer them properly but it was getting harder. a few seconds later kelly stood beside him and answered for him. "i'm his best friend and i can't imagine any straight woman or gay man wouldn't love him because he's descent, kind and a very loving man. who everybody loves. i do! so why wouldn't you." matt looks at her with tears in his eyes. the woman thanked her because everybody does love him. she asked kelly to pose for a couple of pictures. she was wearing a stunning black dress with a open back. matt says: "thanks for the rescue back there and you look gorgeous by the way i'm gonna make everyone jealous." she gave him a kiss on his cheek "i just told the truth and i meant every word and its me who is gonna make everybody jealous because i'm with you." they went in and they met ian a good friend of matt. the one who plays damon on vampire diaries. "hi, i'm ian and this is nina." she shook their hands "hi i'm kelly." Ian smiled "i know we heard about you. he can't stop talking about you." she eyed him "really am i that interesting?" and turned around to matt. matt blushes. "before we got to our seats i gotta go to the toilet." nina called out "yeah me to." Ian rolled his eyes "typical girls Always go together. what do you do there?" kelly laughed and said. "thats for us to know and for you to remain clueless." matt laughed and ian has nothing more to say. "wow kelly you got to teach me how to do that." they went on. "whats with you?" ian spoke to matt "whats what?" matt replied and ian rolled his eyes again "don't act dumb. i can see that something's up with you." matt was getting nervous "i have no idea what you are talking about." so ian tried some more "you and her man." matt still remained acting clueless "what?" ian was getting annoyed "you don't look gay with her matt. maybe you're denying it but i can see that there is something between you 2." matt shook his head "there is nothing." ian gave up "fine deny it then but remember feelings come out eventually whether you like it or not." and the girls returned and matt looked to kelly a little different than before. she really did look beautiful he thought. they sat trough the awards having fun but matt a little bit confused. "hey your kinda quiet everything all right?" kelly brought him back to reality "yeah i'm just tired." kelly touched his arm "well lets go home so you can sleep then ok." the awards were finished and ian asked for an after party but matt wanted to go home. nina and ian said their goodbyes and went on and so did matt and kelly. they went to matt's house.

"hey you dont have to go home you can stay here." she sounded relieved "thanks i'm too tired to go home. could you help me out of this dress please?" that did it he was so nervous "euhm yeah sure." kelly turned around "i wanna take a shower or a bath if thats ok." he helped her with her dress "yeah of course you know were everything is around here." when he watched her dress unfold from her body he started to realize he was so completely not gay with her and found her very attractive. "are you looking at me mr bomer or my body?" his face turned red "euhm no I'm not looking." and he looked away. kelly laughed "why don't you shower with me?" he was surprised her asking that "euhm are you sure?" she brought up her shoulders "yeah come on you are gay so why not?" she took off matt's clothes and he sighed. "whats up?" she stopped what she was doing "nothing keep going. are you trying to seducing me?" she looked him straight in the eyes "if I was seducing you trust me you would know." Kelly smiled and they got in the shower. they washed each other laughing and having fun. one thing let to another and they kissed. and matt liked it. because he enjoyed it she had to help him with a problem downstairs. they kissed again. they dried each other off and fell asleep on the bed. 

the next day he woke up and looked beside him there was a beautiful woman sleeping next to him. he thought: 'am I falling for her or is it just a fase'. he went in the kitchen to make breakfast for her and went back in the room. she woke up and he kissed her on the forehead. "I thought you wanted some breakfast." she nodded "yeah my knight in shining armor" he blushed. "euhm this is going to sound weird but how are you feeling today?" matt raised a brow "how do you mean?" kelly looked at him "yeah you kissed me and you liked it." he looked back down avoiding eye contact "i don't know how I feel yet. I'm attracted to you but I don't know what's causing it." her face turning sad "oh ok." he placed his hand on her face "but I wanna find out" and kissed her again. she giggled and he smiled. and he wanted to try something else. they kissed more intense and eventually they had sex. afterwards they sat on the couch and she's looking at him. "what?" he asked her "what am I going to do with you bomer?" he looked confused "what?" she gazed at him "please don't make me fall for you unless you mean it." and these words slash into matt as butter. "I don't wanna hurt you ok." she got up. "then don't! give me an answer and I will support that." he shook his head "I can't this is hard for me. I don't know how to handle this feelings yet." she stood up and took on her dress "ok. if you are, give me a call until then its best that we keep our distance" the hurt in her eyes spook him. 'do i want distance? no! do i want her yes! then tell her' these things were racing through his mind. she took her stuff and left without looking at him. he didnt know what to do and got a call from simon. 

simon: hey matt its me I was wondering if you could babysit the boys. I got a date. 

matt: oke. 

simon: are you free?

matt: Yeah I'm free 

simon: see you at 7 

matt:ok.

at 7 simon brought the boys. they were later then planned when they returned. "hey thanks for babysitting when its not your time." matt answered "no problem I love my boys." simon was nervous "isn't it hard for you when I go on a date." matt shook his head "actually it doesn't bother me at all. I kinda met someone." simon raised his brows "oh who is he?" matt smiled "well its a she." simon smiled "the woman from the awards?" matt was surprised "wow how did you know?" he put his hand on matts shoulder "well I saw how she defended you. you looked great together." matt sighed "you think so?" simon rolled his eyes "matt stop thinking with the brain and begin with your heart. if its her you wanna be with now than go for it because a woman that can get a gay man straight when he's with her, must mean something." they both smiled. "yeah I do believe so." they hugged "good luck my friend." and he left with the boys.  
matt called Kelly. 

matt: hey can we talk?

kelly: now? 

matt: yes.

kelly: oke come over.

matt rang the bell and she opened the door. he smiled but she didnt. he felt like he's losing her. "come in." she said. "this won't take long". her eyes screamed pain. she didnt believe in him anymore. "simon just came over and he had a date and i didn't care. all i could think about was you and being with you and Emily and i wanna be with you if you still want me." she looked up and cried. "of course silly i was scared i thought i lost you." he took her hands "you haven't because i think i love you." he got tears in his eyes too. "you take the words right out of my mouth." matt kissed her passionately. so that was it. matt fell in love with a woman and they fitted great together. when people asked why a woman? aren't you gay? he answered: "not when I'm with her." Emily loved matt and it was mutual. simon and the boys had no probs with her either. everything was fantastic. a couple of months later matt was invited by ellen to come on her show. he said yes but it would be alone because Kelly and Emily were gone for a few months to ship an animal to another zoo in another country. they chat everyday but it wasn't the same. simon had the boys more often then matt. 

that afternoon on ellen. "and today's guest is the almighty handsome matt bomer." loud screams of several women and applauses were heard. matt and ellen hug each other. "hi ellen, how are you?" "hi matt fine thank you for coming here again." "its great to be here." "you have great new things coming up. white collar season 5 maybe a few new movies." "yeah a lot of stuff is heading for me." "i heard you and simon." "yeah we are not together anymore." "but you are not single either." "no I'm not." "and she is not a man what's up with that." "yeah i met her on the street and we became friends right away. and the more i was with her, the less gay i got and i fell head over heels for her. i mean who wouldn't have you seen her?" "yeah we have pictures that you brought with you of her and Emily. she is so beautiful like Kelly." a picture of Kelly and Emily is shown on the screen and everybody made an ooooh sound. "yeah i know that's what i think everyday." "and you got engaged to?" "yes. i proposed to her." "she isn't in the country now is she?" "no, she is over seas with Emily to trade a animal with another zoo but she wanted to be here." "don't you miss her?" "yeah i do but its only for 4 months its not that its a year." "how long have you've been together?" "almost 2 years now." "wow its been a while and you still love her." "yes like the first time i saw her." "and you adopted Emily." "yep. her dad didnt want anything to do with her but look how can't you love her. she says dad in such a cute way." "she calls you dad?" "yeah and i love it. i sing for her too." "wow a real family. its her birthday today isn't it. yeah she's turning 5 today." "and your not with her that's so sad." "yep but we'll celebrate it when she comes back and then with henry and the twins." "yeah well we've got this thing we want you to sing." "euhm what?" "yeah sing us the song you sing for Emily." "oh ok." matt sang it and heard something between his singing. "look over there what's that." and behind the door entrance appeared Emily calling daddy. and matt was totally surprised. "omg hi honey, what are you doing here." "daddy i love you." "oh that's so cute. yeah we called someone and heard you missed them and flew them over." "them?" "yeah your fiancé came back with your daughter." matt looked behind him and there was his beautiful fiancée. they kissed, matt almost cried but kept it together. "wow you guys are mean using my family like that. god i didn't see this coming." they all sat down and spoke about how much they love each other. "hey how did he propse to you?" "wow that's a long story. we were at this event with lots of famous people and they were talking about us because they found it weird a gay man with a woman. not all of them but some. and he got on one knee and i started sobbing." "omg that's so romantic." "yeah i know. and he began: THE FIRST TIME WE MET, OBSESSED WOMEN WERE CHASING ME. THE FIRST TIME WE SPOKE, YOU INVITED ME TO YOUR HOUSE. THE FIRST TIME WE HAD DINNER, WE BECAME BEST FRIENDS. THE FIRST TIME WE KISSED I REALISED THAT I DON'T WANNA BE BEST FRIENDS, BUT I WANT MORE. AND NOW I'M ASKING YOU IF YOU EXCEPT. WOULD YOU DO THE HONORS OF BECOMING MRS BOMER? and my answer was yes of course." "wow that's an emotional proposal i have to get a tissue." ellen handed out tissues. "you've got a date planned and a location but not a dress yet is that correct." kelly was suprised. "wow ellen how did you know that?" "I've got connections lol. and you would like to have kids of you both someday." "yeah sure i would love one. we are trying but nothing for now." kelly spoke to her daughter. "hey em show daddy what you made for him." she took out a paper. "look daddy." "wow what's this such beautiful pictures did you draw this?" "yesss." "good job. what's this." "mommy, daddy, me and baby." "you wanna be a big sister then?" "yess." "you'll have to wait for a while sweety mommy is not having a baby yet." "yess." "no Emily she's not." "actually i am." matt looked at her with a stare face. she stood up and opened her vest and yes you could see a belly. "omg how?" "well its simple we you know?" "how long?" "about 4 months now and i have another surprise its a girl." "oh god." matt bursted out in tears and grabbed his fiancée. the hole audience was crying. " well we are going to wrap things up for today. it was nice to have you guys over and good luck with everything and make sure that i got an invite to the wedding of course." they all hugged and the show was over. 

the next months they prepared the wedding. a pregnancy custom dress was made for her and a beautiful bridesmaid dress for Emily. the wedding was beautiful and the couple couldn't be more happier. matt was away for shooting white collar in London. the family stayed at home because Kelly was around 8 months. matt was asked for the graham Norton show. "and today's guests are dashing matt bomer, alexis bledel and blake lively." "hi guys welcome to the show. well let's get right to the point. you have made a movie together called 50 shades of grey. very popular with the ladies. especially dashing Christian grey. how was it to play him?" "well interesting. because people thought i couldn't do it. because I'm not totally straight." "yeah about that, you are married again and its not a man." "euhm yes that's right i am now married with the very stunning Kelly and i have one daughter Emily and one on the way." "wow you have been a busy bomer. and you are straight now." "no i 'm still very gay just not when I'm with her. she is my wife and companion for life." "that's so cute." "i mean have you seen her people she will turn every gay man." pictures were shown of her and emily. "wow she is indeed gorgeous she can turn me." "that's my point graham." "and a beautiful daughter but you are not the biological father." "no i adopted her." "and i did some digging and she is a fantastic dancer and singer." "wow yeah that's a long time ago, the dancing i mean." "it was something she loved to do but she grew out of it? and the singing does she still sing?" "euhmn no she doesn't sing for everyone. she sang at our wedding and i literally cried my eyes out." "wow you brought a clip from your wedding when she sings." "yeah" they watched a clip of her singing at their wedding. "and alexis have you met his wife?" "yes i have. we three are practical best friends" "yeah they always do pranks with everyone." "yes she is so fun to be around." "matt how did you know that she was the woman of your life?" "well its in the details. when we were at an autograph event for 50 shades and there was a woman that found my character mean and assaulting. and my wife heard it and do you know what she said:

'in the movie, Christian isn't mean but broken. if you saw the movie properly you would have realized that he loves ana unconditionally and he's prepared to put his lifestyle beside to win her love. and matt put his character beautifully and when he's home he loves his wife and his daughter and unborn child unconditionally.' 'isn't your husband gay?' 'the fact that I'm getting a daughter says enough doesn't it. he's not gay when he's with me.' 

"that's how you know that's the woman and only woman you want to spend the rest of your life with." and the show ended. matt went home to his family. 

everyone started to accept the fact matt married a woman. they were waiting for the new arrival because Kelly went into labor. matt was very nervous because he had never experienced this before but Kelly kept him calm. after 12 hours of labor pains. matt went out to show his daughter to the family in the waiting room. her name was rosie marie bomer. and with her came all the love and joy they wanted. matt and Kelly still love each other unconditionally and their girls grew up in a loving family. STRAIGHT AND ALL !!!!


End file.
